


Together

by thatoneperson0000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, rare pair yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000
Summary: Jschlatt and Technoblade get closer as a result of week 6 Minecraft Monday





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from art works by coopntrav (now called monkeytrav) on wattpad. Check out their art ;)
> 
> I might not get everything right, since I'm a newer fan of Jschlatt ;( Also Techno is still in college still in the fic. Also, I'll be using "Dave" for irl situations and "Techno" for streaming/vids. Jschlatt lives in LA in this fic too btw

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

"What's poppin," Jschlatt murmered, the sound amplified by the closeness of his face to the mic. He was just starting his stream, although today was something a lil' different than usual--he had invited Technoblade unto the SMP Live server, with Carson's approval.

He'd been getting closer to Techno since the week six Minecraft Monday--he thought they had a fantastic chemistry, so he'd been talking more and more with the man (and maybe watched a few of his videos as well, but that was different).

"My old bones after doing my midterms," Techno complained, the sound of his chair creaking heard in the echo in the room.

"Sucks to be you, but how was it?"

Techno leaned closer to my mic, as if doing ASMR, and said "I'm only _pretty _sure I completely failed."

"Fuck man, I feel bad for you," Jschlatt commented. "I know that feeling."

"You're in college too?"

"Nah, I dropped out a while ago," he replied casually. "I hated that shithole, plus all the people in there."

Suddenly, barks could be heard through Techno's mic.

"Oh god, not again, _please_." 

Chat:

joerogen0: TECHNO

dontblameme: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

uvica226: third time techno's on jschlatt's stream?? I stan

mrbadpencil: YES BLESS

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

"Hey, how come you never open your video camera?" Jschlatt asked as they called each other one night on discord.

"Huh? I mean, do you want me to?"

"I would like to see the face of the man who's talking to me," Jschlatt replied. Dave sighed, giving in and opening the video camera to reveal his average-looking face, dirty blonde hair, and green-speckled eyes.

"Holy shit, you _are _a handsome devil!"

"Stop lying nerd," Dave instinctively said, feeling his face flush from the compliment.

"I mean, Fitz was right--damn, I might go homosexual for you."

Dave cracked a laugh at that, and Jschlatt joined in on impulse. 

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

**Tekkit Stream | 3:04 PM | Live**

"So today we've got a special guest here today," Jschlatt said as he logged in. "Give it up for..."

_Technoblade has joined the game_

"Technoblade!"

Techno's stream was currently exploding with pleasant surprise, since most supported him interacting more with Jschlatt ever since that Minecraft Monday.

"You don't have to an intro for me," Techno laughed. "But seriously, how big is this modpack? My FPS is going higher than my blood levels during finals."

"It's just tekkit Techno," Jschlatt replied, his in-game character shifting in front of Techno. "Maybe you've just got a shit computer."

"Student loans won't ever let me rest," Techno joked.

"And I'm almost $98,000 in debt, but my computer is somehow better still."

"Alright, now you're just beating a dead horse," Techno laughed. "So...how do I start?"

"First, you get wood..." Jschlatt started, following Techno as he started heading to the forest.

"I wouldn't ever have known that, thank you for telling me," was Techno's sarcastic reply.   
  


Jshlatt ended up giving some armor and weapons to Techno, before showing him a tour of his house--which didn't take long.

"And here's my bed, you can put yours next to it if you want. Haha, just kidding," Jschlatt commented, before leaning close to the mic. "...Unless?"

"Haha what a funny meme," Techno said sarcastically, although he smiled just the slightest in real life.

"What's going on here," Connor suddenly said, joining in. He watched as Techno put down his bed right next to Jschlatt's, before he fake-gasped.

"I can't believe this. What am I watching."

Techno broke the bed.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"You better put that fucking bed back down," Jschlatt threatened.

Techno hit him, before running out and being followed closely by Jschlatt. 

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

**my love (Wilbur)**

scammer (Jschlatt): hey

scammer: hey Wilbur

my love: what's up

my love: wot is it this time

scammer: this is no joke

scammer: but I am a real homosexual

my love: I thought we established that already

my love: and I'm not surprised

my love: but for who

scammer: oh yeah, you won't believe this

scammer: but technoblade

my love: oh cool

scammer: ok

scammer: well fuck me then

my love: but i can't believe you're cheating on me, Pokay, and Carson simultaneously you slut

scammer: a hustle is a hustle

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

**Tekkit Stream | 1:56 PM | Live**

"Will you, Technoblade, live out the rest of your life with me?" Jschlatt asked, throwing out a ring from his inventory at said person.

Techno looked down at the ground, picking it up and seeing it in his inventory. It read "Ring of Ignition."

"What is this ring used for?"

"For lighting my heart on fire," Jschlatt replied instantly, before fake-gagging. "I can't believe I fucking said that, chat shut up."

"Sorry, take me out on a few dates and I'll consider," Techno joked.

"I see...so tomorrow at 9 am at the SMP Live server?"

"Why not," Techno replied, laughing. 

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

**A Date with Technoblade**

2.5 mil views | JschlattLIVE

"...And here's the Rainforest Cafe," Jschlatt commentated as they walked through Spawn City. "Let's go in and sit down."

"Okay then," Techno replied, following him.

"I would pay for you, but I am $97,000 in debt and I already owe you $10,000," Jschlatt said.

"For what?"

"Your hitman services on Tekkit."

"I mean--it's alright, I only wanted the clout," Techno replied jokingly.

"Fucking awesome! Now I'm only $87,000 dollars in debt."   
  
  
  


"So uhhh...you wanna head to my house?" Jschlatt asked as they sat in the cafe.

"On the first date?"

"Yeah--netflix and chill," he replied. "What do you think I am, some sort of heathen? I am a good christian boy."

"Mmhm," Techno hummed, but followed him anyway. 

Comments:

**violensaj**: this is so cute no joke (1.2k likes)

Reply: **assaslit**: gay (20 likes)

Reply: **mrgery**: I-- (33 likes)

**sgak1**: is this the third relationship now (2.4k likes)

Reply: **internetexplorer**: more like the fourth (58 likes)

Reply: **beatsdrums**: more like the third (54 likes)

Reply: **samrs**: more like the 50th (37 likes)

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

"Hey want to meet up?" Jschlatt asked casually one day as they were calling.

"Hmm? I mean, it's summer break for me so sure," Dave replied, although he felt a bit nervous because he was...sort of an introvert.

"I'm in LA right now...you?"

"Wait...I am too," Dave replied, laughing slightly.

"Well isn't that perfect? Do you know that one store..."

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

"Hey Techno," Jschlatt greeted when they finally met up at the cafe they both agreed upon. Looking closer, Dave noticed that Jschlatt was taller than him--an impressive feat seeing as though Dave himself was pretty tall--but only by about an inch.

"What's up?"

"I'm having a fantastic day," Jschlatt replied. "And no, that's not sarcastic for once. Whoah, what's that? You brought a fucking dog?"

"Yeah, Floof wanted to come with me," Dave replied as Floof sniffed around Jschlatt's shoes.

"Holy shit, he's so cute!" Jschlatt exclaimed as he pet the fluffy dog. Floof seemed to accept the man pretty quickly, licking him in the face.

Dave watched the scene with upturned lips, something akin to content in his heart. 

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

They met a few more times over the summer, friendly touches and conversations at first until it gradually turned to a few subtle flirts and holding hands.

They got together soon enough, with Jschlatt asking him out jokingly at first, before he did it for real after that. Dave had accepted--maybe with a bit of hesitance, since he hadn't liked a guy before this--before the summer was over. 

━━━━━━━• ♪ ♬ ♪ •━━━━━━━

"So...what if we kissed? Haha, jk...Unless?" Jschlatt joked, grinning mischievously. It was the cringiest shit Dave had ever heard, but with Jschlatt it was somewhat bearable.

"Please stop," Dave replied jokingly, but he obliged and leaned up to kiss him.

Jschlatt put his hands on Dave's hips, grinning against his lips.   


**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but here I am


End file.
